


Nothing is what it seems

by Moshisushi



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshisushi/pseuds/Moshisushi
Summary: Edward has just moved to Forks with his sister and brother-in-law. As if this were not enough, deal with being the new kid and the typical teenager hormones, several weird attacks were happening in the forest next to his new home. All Humans... for now.





	Nothing is what it seems

—Edward... Edward...

My name abruptly woke me up from my reverie. I turned my head towards where that that sweetly voice was calling me. Back to reality I was aware of where I was, I was in the back seat of a rental car, which was parked next to a gas pump and the voice that called me corresponded to a woman sitting in the front seat of the car, Esme, my sister had turned her body towards me with a questioning and concern look on her face.

—Are you okay?

I nodded and tried to give her a slight smile. Esme's face turned from worry to guilt, the one I had been seeing since I had been told we were moving from Alaska to Washington.

—I'm sorry Edward, I know you're not happy with this change that we had to take in our lives ... I did not really like it at first... I promise I'll do everything in my power so you can return some days to see your friends.

This is the speech that both, she and Carlisle, her husband, had been telling me in the last month. I do not understand why they feel guilty, it is true that I didnt get the news very well at first, but what will I do? Blame Esme? She just follows Carlisle. Blame Carlisle? He had to look for a job in a record time. Blaming the hospital that fired Carlisle for cuts? Well, this is the main culprit. Luckily for Carlisle, a college friends who worked at a small hospital in Forks told him they needed a doctor urgently. A week later he was hired.

—Really, Esme you don´t have to apologize. According to what I've seen so far it´s looks like we`re still in Alaska —I try to sound a little more excited, just then Carlisle returned.

—Well, that's it —he said turning on the engine. —In two hours we'll arrive to Forks —We left that little gas station to join the main road. I tried to go back to my thoughts while looking at the landscape through the window, but in the corner of my eye I saw Esme, she keeps looking at me with that guilty face that had characterized her so much in the last month. I should get a conversion if I did not want to receive one of those Esme´s mama talks later, so I started talking about one of her favorite topics.

—How is the house? —That made her frown dissipate and She began to explain all the characteristics of our new home. To be honest this also helped me, because when I realized it we crossed the Forks welcome sign. We passed a street that seemed to be the main one, nothing interesting in there. We reached the end of the street and Carlisle was diverted in one of the intersections and we left the city center, when I thought we were heading to one of the typical residential neighborhoods, we continued on the road until we left the village.

—I thought we were going to live in Forks.

—That was our purpose, but Esme did not like any of the houses that the real estate showed us —Carlisle said laughing.

—It's not that I did not like them —Esme defended herself. —Simply none of those houses was ours, so through some contacts I got a good offer for the one that really suited our family —Esme's work allows her to have these privileges and rarities. Whoever being an architect makes us always have a perfect house and also, that sometimes like this, we have access to more real estate offers.

We entered in a Little road what seemed to be the one to the Fork`s forest and in the distance the roof of a house seemed to be glimpsed, as we got closer I could appreciate my new home.

—Is that? —I Ask surprised, it was not the houses I used to see in Esme's projects, rather the opposite. Although it did show a majestic and large house, perhaps too big for the three of us. It had many deficiencies, it seemed old and if I was sincere in a poor condition.

—Just what I said when I saw it —Carlisle laught and parked the car in front of the main entrance. —I had anticipated that my new job would affect us, but I never thought it would affect so much in Esme —She kick him in the arm making.

—Very funny —Esme nswered with irony to what he responded hugging her.

—You know that I would live under a bridge if you want it. I stop looking at them to return to the house, I did not see the joking part. Although, now that I had approached the house, it did not seem to be in ruins, but did need some arrangements.

—Not really, what is this?

—This is our new project —Esme said excitedly as she tapped me on the back.

—Our ... new ... project?

—Yes! —said effusively. —I thought that since you do not start your clases until next month, we could rehabilitate some areas, the house has a lot of potential and it would only be sanding, painting... just little things —I followed her towards the door while she continued explaining all her plans. —You'll see the interior is much better —She opened the front door and I was surprised. The wardrobes were covered with white sheets and a layer of dust covered those that were not, large windows allowed to see a garden whose border was confused with the forest. —In the upper floor there are 4 bedrooms, I already decided which would be yours, but feel free to choose the one you like the most.

I went upstairs and followed the directions to my new bedroom, I opened the door slowly, with fear as if I were going to find a monster inside, but to my surprise, although I do not know why I was surprised because it was Esme selection. This room, like the one I had seen downstairs, had large windows, a large space, its own bathroom and a small terrace. At the moment the bedroom was empty like the other three, our things, including our beds, should arrive in a moving truck, which made me think that it doenst arrive yet. I went back downstairs and saw Carlisle talking on the phone and Esme looked at him as if She trying to decipher what the person on the other side was saying.

—What happ...? - Esme made a gesture with her hand to keep me quiet.

—I understand —Carlisle said to the person on the phone. —Thank you —he hung up.

—And... —Esme asked.

—There's nothing to worry about, it seems that our truck has been lost.

—What?! —I ask surprised. —How is possible to lose a truck? A truck carrying all our things —At that moment both Esme and I started asking a thousand questions to Carlisle who quietly looked at us as if nothing happens.

—Calm, they have lost it but they know where it is, apparently there was an error in the address and our things were sent to Washington DC, in a week we will have them here—One week! I did not want to show my disagreement in front of them but this and that I did not really want to come here, made me to not stand anymore and left the house crashingly towards that garden.

After a few minutes I began to relax, I realized that I had acted like a child, I am 15 years old, I am a child. I felt the rustle of the leaves as someone approached, I turned and saw that it was Esme and not again that look of guilt that made me want to scream for having caused that feeling to my sister.

—I'm sorry —I apologize, to which she shook her head to dismiss it.

—Carlisle has gone to town to buy some things and food, tomorrow the three of us are going to buy the rest of the things, this night will be a bit complicated... but well I think we will manage it, right? —She was waiting for my acceptance to her proposal.

—Yes, as if we were in a camping —I laughed to take away the reception that Forks had given us. We entered the house and uncovered some of the cabinets. While we were cleaning the room Carlisle arrived.

—Hello! —said entering with what appeared to be three boxes of pizza. —You know? It seems that today is a special day in Forks, all the shops are closed, I have only found the pizzeria open —Thanks Forks, I thought sarcastically.

We opened the pizza boxes, put them on the floor and we sat around them, between the trip and all the problems dinner times was approached. We ate and maintained a relaxed conversion, I stared at Carlisle and Esme while they remained oblivious to my thoughts. In that moment in which the three of us were laughting, I could not stop feeling guilty, not only because of my anger a few hours ago but also because of how I had treated them since they gave me the news of moving. If it were not for them I would be nothing, I should thank them every day for having accepted me after the death of my parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen. The obstacles that they had to face when taking care of a 5-year-old boy when both of them were still university students and their relationship was at the beginnig, I do not even want to imagine. Esme always tells me, that we should both thank to Carlisle for everything, that she was my sister and that I was her responsibility, but no, they are both the reason that makes me happily say that I have a family.


End file.
